


Kombat Kamp

by Snow_Mane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bully, Bullying, Cassie Cage - Freeform, D'vorah - Freeform, Jacqui Briggs - Freeform, Johnny Cage - Freeform, Kotal Kahn - Freeform, Multi, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Takeda Takahashi - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Mane/pseuds/Snow_Mane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathilde and Michelle didn't know what they were getting themselves into once they saw the flyer of <br/>Kamp Kombat on their school bulletin board, and decided to take a trip to the campsite thinking and hoping it to be what they thought it to be on the immaculate flyer. However, things were not what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you please turn down the music?" Mathilde smiled over at Michelle as she reached to turn the music up even louder, blasting "Rockin' that Thang" by The-Dream. Michelle glared at Mathilde as she returned her hand to the steering wheel and continued driving. They were on our way to summer camp. Mathilde practically begged Michelle to join her since she didn't want to go alone. Of course, Michelle was reluctant to go since she wasn't the biggest fan of the outdoors, but eventually Mathilde got her to give in. Once they arrived at the camp, Mathilde parked beneath a giant old tree so her car wouldn't be too hot once it was time to go. 

"Hey there!" They were retrieving their bags when they heard the cheerful, upbeat voice. They turned to see a cheerful middle-aged man, who waved at them from one of the cabins. He strided over to them and grabbed one of Michelle's bag despite her protests. "It's alright to ask for help. You've got quite a lot of stuff with ya." Michelle insisted on bringing nearly all of her art supplies claiming she never knew when she'd get inspired. 

"We'll be surrounded by woods. At least let me have them since you've dragged me into this," she protested.

Ignoring her, the man introduced himself as Johnny Cage, but told us to just call him Johnny. Michelle stopped in her tracks, the name clicking into her head as he led us to one of the cabins. "You're the famous actor from "Ninja Mime" aren't, you?"

Johnny smiled as he set the bags down next to one of the six bunk beds lined up against the wall. "Why yes. You're a fan? Want an autograph?" Not giving her a chance to respond, he took out a permanent marker and signed one of her art books. "There!" Johnny held out his arms, his smile still outstretched. "Here's where you will be staying  ladies. As you can see there are six other ladies here that'll be sharing this cabin. Go on and get settled in while I inform the headmistress you're here." We said goodbye to him and began unpacking in silence.

"I wonder where the others are?" Mathilde asked as she spread her sheets on the bed.

"Who knows? Probably doing an activity somewhere." Michelle replied as she checked over her art supplies making sure that they hadn't been damaged.

"There better be some cuties here. Maybe find us a lil summer boyfriend..or fuckbuddy." Mathilde gave Michelle a devilish smile. 

"Gross! No!" Michelle glared at her, wrinkling her face, and chose the bottom bunk underneath Mathilde. 

"Your so stiff. Lighten up." Mathilde lightly punched her arm.

Suddenly, the cabin door opened and the two looked up to see that it was a blond and a dark skinned girl that came in and hopped on their beds.

"Hey. Welcome to camp you two." Greeted the dark skinned one.

"Yeah welcome to camp fuckboy," said the blond one.

"Come on Cas it isn't that bad. Besides we've got each other plus Kung Jin and Takeda." The dark skinned girl smiled over at us and introduced herself as Jacqui while the blond told us her name was Cassie.

"Sup. I'm Mathilde and this is Michelle." Mathilde sat cross legged on the wooden floor.

"Hey." Michelle was finished unpacking and was laying down on her bed, glancing at them once then back to her phone.

Cassie blew a bubble, popped it then sucked it back into her mouth. "So here's the deal. There's me, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin. We all go to Earthrealm High. Then you've got D'vorah, Ferra, Syzoth, Torr, Ermac, Erron and Ko'atal. They represent Outworld High. Lastly, we've got Mileena, Tanya and Rain. They all rep Eden High. So there's a lot of competition here. Since there's only two of you, you guys are better off with us. Everyone else is pretty much an asshole."

"Cassie you're gonna scare them off," said Jacqui.

"No I'm just warning them. If you girls are done we can go introduce you to Kung Jin and Takeda. Oh and put your swimsuits on. They're at the pool already."

The whole time Cassie was talking Mathilde sat on the top bunk of her bed with an eyebrow raised. The whole camp was at war with each other and Mathilde and Michelle were in the middle of it. Cassie and Jacqui seemed cool to her and she decided to stick with them.

"Sure." Mathilde answered while Michelle gave her a pitiful look. Mathilde grabbed Michelle and  dragged her to the bathroom right behind Cassie and Jacqui. Throwing the swimsuit in her face, she said, "You're going whether you like it or not." Reluctantly, she put on her swimsuit, while Cassie and Jacqui waited for them. Before they left, Jacqui showed them where the towels were, which were stored in a bin next to the showers, and headed outside. Michelle covered herself as we stepped out the bathroom her cheeks a bright red.

"I hate swimming. I feel so exposed."  
Michelle complained and Mathilde punched her in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up. You look fine, now hush."  
The truth was both of them did. Mathilde wasn't fat but she definitely wasn't skinny. She had some extra meat on her thighs, so they jiggled a bit when she walked. Mathilde kept her head high to feign like she had more confidence that she didn't have. Cassie led us to a pool that had a pristine lake right next to it.

"Damn. This is nice." I breathed.

On one side of the pool, there were two boys while on the other side was a group of teens, about seven of them. Near the dock of the lake was another group of teens, about three of them, but both groups paid us little attention.

"Hey Cass, hey Jacqui. So you're the new girls? I'm Takeda," greeted the boy with short black hair.

"Yeah. She's Mathilde and that one's Michelle." Cassie jerked her thumb over at them. Mathilde smiled broadly at him, while Michelle stared down at her feet.

He gave us an easy smile as he elbowed the boy next to him. The other boy had black hair as well, but long and in a ponytail.

"Hey. I'm Kung Jin," he said as he rubbed his side. Michelle shyly said hello and Mathilde nodded at them both.

Mathilde sat on the edge of the pool so her feet could dangle in the cool water. Jacqui slid into the water next to Takeda and he smiled sweetly at her while she turned away blushing.

"So you two know about what's going on?" Questioned Kung Jin.

"About the group thing?"asked Michelle.

"Yeah. Cassie told us." Mathilde added.

Cassie motioned towards the group of seven kids by the pool. "Those are the Outworld kids." Michelle and Mathilde both turned to look at the teens. They were an odd group. One girl looked a like a bug, the other was the size of a ten year old, one guy was wearing a cowboy hat and had black makeup over his eyes, the other guy looked like a reptile, while another guy wore a hood over his head, but the last guy caught Mathilde's eye. He was fucking huge. He had a tribal look to him and was at least seven foot, if not bigger. His muscular body was decorated with tattoos while he had strange septum piercing in his nose and big teeth like piercings in his ears.

"Damn he's kinda hot though, Mathilde thought to herself.

"Mathilde! You still there?"

She blinked and looked over at Jacqui.  
Jacqui looked over at the big guy then turned back to her. "That's Ko'atal or Kotal Kahn. The guy with the hat is Erron, the bigger guy and the little one is Ferra-Torr and the other girl is D'vorah."

"Oh." Was all Mathilde managed to say. Michelle noticed how I acted which made her smirk.

"Like what you see?"she whispered to her.

"No. He's just..big."

Jacqui showed us everyone else as Kung Jin waded over to Michelle. He slipped his muscled arm over her slender shoulders.

"Hey. Why so tense princess?"

Michelle glared at Kung Jin while pushing his arm off her. "Don't call me that and don't touch me."

"I was only being friendly." Kung Jin smirked, edging closer to her. "So tell me about yourself."

Michelle gave him a disgusted look.  
"I like to read, draw-"

"You draw huh?" he interrupted. "So do I. You should let me see your drawings sometime. Maybe I could help."

"No thanks,"she said quickly. "I don't like showing them."

"Why not? They can't be that terrible."

"I just don't."

Kung Jin saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with her so he just leaned back in the water, floating on his back. By now Mathilde's curiosity about Ko'atal had grown exponentially. She watched him as he tanned his reddish brown skin in the sun and wondered what he was like. Mathilde climbed out the pool and grimaced at the heavy feeling in her legs. The sun baked ground burned her barefeet as she treaded over to the Outworlders. Erron was the first to note her approach as was Syzoth.

"What do you want kid?"asked Erron in a raspy voice.

"Uh just walkin' around." She replied, feeling intimated by his hard stare.

"This is our part of the pool. You are not welcome." Hissed Syzoth.

"I'm just walkin' around to stretch my legs. Calm down." She barked back at him and proceeded to walk past them, until she reached the lounge chair that held Ko'atal. He turned his pale eyes towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were not welcoming.

"What business do you have here?" He questioned in a deep but mellow voice. 

"I was just walking. Sorry." Mathilde mumbled as she scuttled back to Michelle. The others stared up at her with questioning eyes while Michelle raised a brow.

"Told you. They aren't a friendly bunch," Takeda said, breaking the awkward silence as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just gonna shower and go back to the cabin." Mathilde quickly scurried away to the bathrooms. Once she reached the doors, she quickly turned and went back to the cabin to grab some things from her suitcase before hitting the showers. The water was bitterly cold at first but soon became deliciously warm. The bathroom door opened and a bunch of footsteps could be heard. "You in here Mathilde?" Came Jacqui's voice.

"Yeah." she answered.

"You ok? What did they say to you?"

"Nothing really. They just weren't happy to see me." Her voice dropped but she quickly recovered herself by clearing her voice, boosting her confidence.

"Those assholes are never happy to see anyone. Now you see what I was talking about?" Jacqui avoided any acquasations but couldn't control her voice.

"Yeah." Her thoughts wandered back to those strange milky eyes of Ko'atal's as she held her head underneath the torrent of hot water. All she wanted was to talk to him,  no one else. Why couldn't he understand that? Turning the water off, Mathilde stepped out the shower and dried off quickly before dressing.

"I'll be in the cabin," she whispered to Jacqui. "Please let Michelle know if she comes looking for me."

Mathilde didn't notice Jacqui's solemn nod as she quickly exited the showers. At this point, she was feeling a bit sleepy but had no plans on taking a nap. Once she entered the cabin, inside on one of the bunkers were a woman with light brown skin, short and glossy hair, and slanted eyes on top of a man witb long black hair and large puppy-like black eyes. They were kissing, but sharply stopped and turned to look at Mathilde when she entered, making her feel uncomfortable and exit the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh what the hell." She muttered under her breath as she walked into the dining hall to get something to drink. It surprised her to see her friends going into the dining hall and they waved her into the hall. Smiling, she entered the cool dining hall with them. "What's going on?" She questioned Takeda. "Just grabbing a bite to eat." He replied as he rummaged threw the cabinets. He pulled out a pack of tortillas while Cassie was washing her hands. Kung Jin was filling cups with ice and water while Jacqui took out plates. "Hey Mathie what do you want on your quesadilla?"asked Takeda.

"Cheese and turkey please. Are we allowed to eat whenever we want?"

"Nah. But Takeda asked Kenshi and he gave us permission just this once." replied Cassie. 

"Takeda add some jalapeno to mine." said Jacqui from her seat on one of the wooden benches.

"Here I'll make my own Takeda." said Cassie as she took a tortilla from the bag. Soon they all sat down to their snacks and talking happily with one another. Someone entered the dining hall, making them all turn their heads at the newcomer. Mathilde's brown eyes widen at the sight of Ko'atal and she looked over at Cassie.

"Did you get permission to eat early?" He asked them. Everyone just looked at each other but it was Takeda that answered.

"Yeah. Kenshi doesn't mind us getting a bite to eat."

Ko'atal's eyes narrowed at them but he kept walking deeper into the dining hall until he was at their table.  
"Then food should have been made for all of us."

"You can have mine." Mathilde said softly. Ko'atal stared down his nose at her as if she was the scum of this world while Takeda shook his head. "No he can make his own. Don't-"  
Ko'atal snatched the rest of her quesadilla and walked out munching on her food. "Why'd you do that?!" Questioned Cassie. The others were staring at her which made her very uncomfortable. "I don't know. So he could leave?" Mathilde mumbled.

"He's never gonna leave you alone now. He's gonna make you give him your food every time he sees you." Jacqui warned.

"She's right." Kung Jin agreed. 

"Great." She muttered. If things like this kept happening to her then this would be a long summer. Takeda patted her hand in order to comfort her and gave his cute easy smile. "It's ok. Takeda will protect you."

"Seriously though we've got your back girl. Me and Cass will whoop Kotal's ass if he touches you." Mathilde laughed at her new friends feeling better already. "Now that everyone is fed let's go back to the cabin." Jacqui said. Everyone agreed so they traveled back to their cabin to talk amongst themselves. Jacqui and Takeda laid on her bed together with Takeda laying his head on Jacqui's chest. Kung Jin sat on the edge of Michelle's bed just to spite her while Mathilde laid on the floor next to Michelle. Michelle and Mathilde both smirked at Takeda who was trying to get a kiss from Jacqui. "I'd prefer not to see that guys." Said Cassie. Jin suddenly looked over at Michelle with his usual condescending smirk. "So princess when are you going to let me see your drawings? I'm kinda curious." Michelle gave him a disgusted look then looked at her nails. "I said no. I don't like people looking at my stuff." She said.

"Oh come on. You can show me." He slid off the bed then knelt down and had begun pulling out her art case from underneath her bed. "No!"Michelle yelled as she smacked at his hands. "Dammit Jin leave her alone. She doesn't want you in her stuff." Said Cassie.

"What I'm helping her out though. How is she supposed to become a better artist if no one critics her work?"

Michelle snatched the case from him while he was somewhat distracted and placed it in her lap. "No." She said simply.

"Whatever." But he was determined to get his hands on her stuff before camp ended.

"So tonight we should roast marshmallows to celebrate new friendships." Suggested Jacqui. 

"I'm done with that." Agreed Jin. "Hey what about you Cassie? They should know about our hideout." Said Jin. 

"It's settled then. We're going to the spot tonight." Said Cassie. Soon after that, Johnny burts into the cabin wearing a smile. "I see you all are getting along perfectly. Now that's what I like to see. Tomorrow is when the real fun begins. But dinner will be ready shortly so be in the dining hall in thirty minutes." With that he left leaving the teens to their conversation. Once dinner time rolled around the group of friends shuffled out their cabin and down to the dining hall which was already filled with the other campers. They all got in line to receive their plate of food from Kenshi. Dinner surprised Mathilde and Michelle both since it was a lot more gourmet then they thought. Dinner was a choice between grilled chicken breast or steak with a side salad of mixed greens topped with orange segments, dried craisins, chopped candied walnuts and dressed lightly with a vinergrete dressing.   
"Wow. Impressive." Breathed Mathilde as she looked at her steak.

"Kenshi refused to cook us mediocre food and Mom doesn't believe in junk food." Said Cassie. "He's definitely a better cook than the Shaolin back at the academy. I'll give gramps that."

"So can you cook as good as Kenshi?" Mathilde asked Takeda. 

"I know a couple things but I wouldn't say I'm as good as him." He answered.   
"Since Sonya isn't in here let's go eat in the cabin." Suggested Cassie.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna get some more dressing really quick." Mathilde went to ask for more dressing from Kenshi who was more than glad to give her more. As she was walking out the dining hall someone grabbed her roughly by her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Ko'atal glared down at her and she looked away. "I'll be having your food girl." he demanded. The other campers looked over but turned away chuckling. Mathilde's heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks were on fire. How embarrassing, she thought. "But I haven't ate. You can ask Kenshi for more food," she said timidly.

"I asked for your plate. Now give it." His voice became a dangerous low growl that made her shrink back further. 

"Here. Just take it." 

"Tell anyone and I'll make you regret it."  He took the plate from her then walked away to sit with his friends. She could hear the others chuckling at her and she fled from the dining hall while thinking of an excuse as to why her food was gone. Mathilde waited for about five minutes before going to the cabin. Kung Jin raised a brow when he saw her empty handed but it was Michelle that said something.

"Where's your food?"she asked.

"I ate it in the dining hall." She lied.

"But you were supposed to eat with us? Michelle whined.

"Did Ko'atal take it?" Asked Jacqui. 

"Nah." Mathilde said as she sat beside Michelle. They all became quit for several heartbeats before continuing with their conversation. Mathilde was already ready to go home. This summer was getting worse by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was pretty long yes? Again I apologize for how bad my punctuation. I was never good with stuff like that but I still enjoying writing. Until next time! Be sure to leave a comments on what you think will happen next or whatever you like. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I am sorry if it's bad. I'll try to update soon. Please leave comments on what I can change, etc.


End file.
